Blog użytkownika:SmoczyŻeluś/They don't know about us
'Opis: '''Marinette Cheng jest jedną z najsłynniejszych kobiet w Paryżu, dzięki pracy modelki. Dążąc do spełnienia marzeń, po drodze poznaje Adriena Agresta, w którym się powoli zakochuje. Chłopak ten niestety nie traktuje jej na poważnie i w dalszym ciągu ją odtrąca, robiąc przy tym w jej sercu ogromną dziurę, której nikt nie zdoła załatać. Bawienie się jej uczuciami to nie wszystko. Wcześniejszymi czasy założył się z pewnym Nathanaelem o to, który pierwszy zdobędzie jej miłość, a następnie rzuci. Syn projektanta nie ma jednak pojęcia... Że w końcu się w niej zadurzy, a błędy może naprawić tylko dzięki miraculum, przemieniając się superbohatera Chata Noira. Ale wszystko się komplikuje, gdy poznaje Ladybug, jego partnerkę, której też swoje serce pragnie ofiarować. Kogo może wybrać? Czy dowie się prawdy? Czy naprawi swoje błędy? Jak się z tym wszystkim upora? Ta miłość jest skomplikowana. Ale prawdziwa. 01. Odbicie w rozbitym lustrze ''Narodzona z gwiazd. '' ''Tak daleko od nich. '' ''A tak blisko. '' ''Chodźcie moje siostry, tęsknię za wami. '' ''Tu na ziemi nie jest dobrze. '' ''Czy mogę do Was przyjść? '' Poświećcie mi po drodze. '' Uwierzcie mi. Nigdy nie chciałam być modelką, a tym bardziej stać się jakąś psychiczną dziewczyną, która popija dietetyczne sałatki wodą mineralną, sprawdzając czy na pewno nie zawiera w sobie jakiś szkodliwych konserwantów. Wyróżniam się wśród nich nie tylko wyglądem, ale i dobrze wyrobionym charakterem. No bo kto by uzgadniał z fotografem gdzie mają być sesje? Oczywiście, że ja. Mimo iż stoję na uboczu, każda trzyma za mnie kciuki i mnie lubi. Brak funduszy na dobre studia to jedno, ale jeszcze wytrzymanie w tych niewygodnych, obcisłych sukienkach to dwa. W ogóle nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem przyjęli mnie do modelingu. Nie dość, że kłamię, że się dobrze odżywiam, to jeszcze uparcie stawiam na swoim stąpając po ścieżce wyrobionej przez moich pracodawców. Mieszkam sama, choć rodzice nie raz prosili mnie, abym ich nie opuszczała, jednak ja tłumacząc im, że muszę żyć własnym życiem, dali mi wymarzony spokój. Od początku gimnazjum projektuję ubrania, ale rzucając się w wir pracy, czasem zapominam o mojej pasji i o marzeniach, które mam nadzieję, że spełnię zarabiając sporo pieniędzy dzięki byciu modelką. Jestem jedną z najsławniejszych kobiet w Paryżu, co ani trochę mnie nie cieszy, bo muszę uczestniczyć w wielu spotkaniach i wywiadach, więc mało czasu znajduję na swoje życie. Dzisiaj poznam parę nowych dziewczyn, które nie mają pojęcia jak wyczerpujące jest pozowanie do zdjęć i w co się właśnie wplątały. Dzisiaj sesja odbędzie się w pięknej rezydencji rodziny Agrestów. Jakimiś nieznanymi uczuciami ich obdarowuję, ale to tylko dlatego, iż Garbiel Agreste jest sławnym projektantem mody. Nie interesuje mnie ich ilość pieniędzy. Dodatkiem jest Aurore, jego żona, która podobno jest bardzo miła i będzie naszym towarzystwem, bo jej syn - jakiś Adrien, którego kompletnie nie znam, będzie naszym wspólnikiem. Nie mam pojęcia jak wygląda, bądź jak się zachowuje, ale stawiam, że będzie rozkapryszonym dzieckiem. Moje ,,koleżanki" bardzo nim się zachwycały, ale czy ja wiem? Osoby idealne to plastiki. *** Przy bramie willi przywitał mnie jeden z pomocników fotografa - Nathanael. Miał czerwone, długie włosy i niebieskie oczy, które wyraźnie przyglądały mi się z zainteresowaniem. Nie dziwię się. Wyglądam w tej chwili jak milion dolarów, a co będzie kiedy wpadnę w łapska moich przyjaciółek? - Witaj, jesteś Marinette, tak? - zapytał mrużąc oczy. - Ta. - potaknęłam odwróciwszy wzrok. - A ty jesteś...? - Mów mi Nathanael, nie dawno dostałem tutaj pracę. - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Za pewne wczoraj dostałaś plan dnia. - z torby wyjął szkicownik. - Poznasz dzisiaj jeszcze Alye, jest bardzo sympatyczna. Będziesz jedną z dziewczyn, która odbędzie sesję z Adrienem Agreste. Właściciel tego budynku postanowił zrobić ci niespodziankę i oprowadzić cię po jego domu. - Taa, wiem. - zrobiłam krok do tyłu. - Po co ci szkicownik? Na to pytanie zarumienił się. Jego policzki zlały się z włosami. - Uwielbiam rysować. Marzę o tym, aby kiedyś zostać sławnym artystą. - odparł. - No nic, ruszaj już, Marinette. Na pewno jeszcze się spotkamy. Ale nie w pracy, tylko w kawiarni. - Typowe. - prychnęłam i ruszyłam przed siebie. Panowała tam czysta biel. Wszystkie zielone krzaczki były równo przycięte, a niektóre drzewa otaczające posesję rodziły obfite owoce. Nie mogło umknąć mojej uwadze, że doszedł do moich nozdrzy piękny zapach kwiatów. Żwir prowadził do ogromnego garażu, a kostki były w kształcie rombu, po których chodziłam. Liczne kolumny i balkony tylko dodawały uroku, a złote wzory wyrobione na ścianach raziły mnie. Gęsty żywopłot otoczył budynek, a winorośle winogron oplątało się wokół drewnianej huśtawki, która lekko się poruszała pod wpływem wiatru. Pierwsze co, to miałam porozmawiać z fotografem i zapoznać się z nowymi, ale to tylko utrzymało mnie w przekonaniu, że nie dadzą mi żyć, więc pójdę zaatakować lodówkę. Tak, zapomniałam zjeść śniadania i burczy mi w brzuchu cholernie. Tylko co oni tam będą trzymać? Homara? Ośmiornice? Ooo nie, to ja podziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że nie obniżą mi za to wypłaty. Nawet nie zapukałam, weszłam bez wahania i nawet się nie pozwoliłam zaskoczyć. Wszystko wyglądało jak z bajki, ale nie chciałabym tu mieszkać, znając samą siebie zgubiłabym się. Za pewne modelki stały na sali. Niech sobie na mnie poczekają. Kiedy Marinette jest głodna, to Marinette jest zła. Złapałam jedną z pracowniczek i zapytałam gdzie znajduje się kuchnia. Od razu wzięła mnie za rękę i zaprowadziła potajemnie do wielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowały się piękne szafki i nowoczesne kuchenki i... lodówki! Aż dwie, rany! Grzecznie podziękowałam, a siwa kobieta odeszła pozostawiając mnie sam na sam z jedzeniem. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i otwarłam to cudo. Nie była pusta i na moje nieszczęście, bądź szczęście cała przepełniona jakimś śmierdzącym serem. Co ci ludzie jedzą? Ohyda. Nagle mój wzrok przykuł rogalik z budyniem znajdujący się w lśniącej, srebrnej misce, jak ja tęsknię za piekarnią rodziców i ich wypiekami. Zdążyłam zjeść dwa rogaliki i kanapkę z dużą ilością masła i ketchupu, gdy nagle jakiś głos przerwał mi wcinanie. KTO ŚMIAŁ?! - Zostaw to, jeszcze się udławisz. - Jestem głodna. - powiedziałam i powróciłam do pałaszowania. - Pan Agreste nie będzie zadowolony. Rzadko jego ojciec zgadza się na czyjeś wypieki. Często jedzą droższe rzeczy. - odparł. - Gościu, daj mi zjeść. Dzisiaj mam okropny dzień nawalony wieloma sprawami. Mam pozować z jego synem. Pewnie jest jakiś brzydki. - westchnęłam wciąż się do tej osoby nie odwracając. - A tak poza tym cieszę się, że nie ma tu ośmiornic, albo leniwców. Chłopak parsknął śmiechem łapiąc mnie za ramię. Po moim ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Wytarłam z buzi pozostałości ketchupu i spojrzałam na niego. Był na prawdę przystojny. Jego zielone oczy przewiercały mnie na wylot. - O ile wiem leniwce i ośmiornice nie są dobre. - puścił do mnie oczko. - Jesteś Marinette Dupain-Cheng? - Masz coś do mnie blondasku? - zmarszczyłam czoło. - Być może. - westchnął patrząc na pustą miskę i otwartą przeze mnie lodówkę. - Ale są ku temu powody, bo właśnie ktoś obrabował moją kuchnię. - Ooo, sorry. - wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. - Ja spadam, bo mnie jeszcze zamordują, cześć! Pewnie mnie szukają. - Kogoś już po ciebie wysłali. Rzuciłam się pędem na salę gdzie znajdowało się dwadzieścia modelek w pięknych wieczorowych sukniach. Gdyby było tego mało, zostały wymalowane i wyglądały jak stado lalek barbie. Gdy zobaczył mnie fotograf, rzucił mi lodowate spojrzenie - Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Znowu spóźniona! - warknął i kazał swoim pomocniczkom mnie upiększyć. Szatynka z burzą loków zaprowadziła mnie do małego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowała się jedna sukienka wisząca samotnie na wieszaku. Zapoznałam się z nią i dowiedziałam się, że to właśnie ona jest Aylą. Okazała się na prawdę być przesympatyczna. Zakończyło się na tym, że wymieniłyśmy się swoimi numerami i obiecałyśmy sobie, że w najbliższym czasie któraś z nas do siebie zatelefonuje. Jedna z twarz kosmetyczek była oblana małymi piegami, mimo tego, iż były zatynkowane wielką ilością podkładu i pudru. Gdy skończyła mnie malować (a trwało to bardzo krótko, bo sama zrobiłam sobie idealny) nadszedł czas na suknię. Była czerwona, gdyby nie czarne kropki które ją w sumie upiększały. Z tyłu widać mi było plecy, a rękawy były 3/4. Włosy upięli mi w zaniedbanego koka i abym wyglądała jeszcze piękniej, wpięli mi w niego kwiat. Obdarowałam wszystkich cichymi brawami. Po tym przywitała się ze mną blondynka o zielonych oczach, wyglądająca na ok. czterdziestkę. Z jej twarzy można było wyczytać szacunek i dobroć. - Dzień dobry, kochanie. - ucałowała mnie, przez co trochę się zdziwiłam. - Przez tydzień będę cię witać w tym domu. Jestem Aurore Agreste. - Um... Marinette Cheng. - skrzywiłam się. - Wyglądasz cudownie! - pochwaliła mnie, a ja poczułam, że się rumienię. - Za chwilę będziesz pozować z moim synem. Nie martw się, że się spóźniłaś. Już wszystko uzgodniłam z fotografem. W sumie to ci współczuję. Gorzej nie mogłaś trafić. To już nawet mój mąż nie jest aż tak bardzo ponury jak on. - Dziękuję... - bąknęłam. - A gdzie odbędzie się sesja? - W ogrodzie. Tam jest piękna atmosfera. Jesteś przemiła! Chodźmy! Mam nadzieję, że po tygodniu twojej ciężkiej pracy gdzieś się jeszcze umówimy. Na przykład na wodę. - Na wodę? - wydęłam usta. -Ach, oczywiście. Na wodę, cudownie. Woda i pewnie jeszcze ciasto z brokułem. - Chyba ciasto czekoladowe. - poprawiła mnie, a ja się ucieszyłam. Nie jest aż taka zła ta Aurore. Gdy wyprowadzała mnie z tego wielkiego budynku, dużo mi o sobie opowiadała. W sumie to temat był taki sam: moda, kosmetyki. Była taką gadułą, że w pewnym momencie zaczęłam współczuć Gabrielowi Agrestowi i jego synowi, że mają taką osobę w rodzinie. Z całego serca pragnęłam poznać męża pani Aurory, to dzięki niemu pokochałam projektowanie. Ale z każdą minutą spędzoną z jego żoną, traciłam coraz więcej nadziei że w ogóle go zobaczę. W końcu zboczyliśmy z tematu o ubraniach i Aurore zaczęła lamentować, iż boi się o swojego syna, ponieważ kiedy tylko on wyrusza na imprezy, wyjeżdża swoim czarnym audi. W sumie to bardziej wydaje mi się, że to ona nie umie jeździć samochodami, ale już o tym nie wspomnę, bo wyszłoby że jestem niegrzeczna, co naruszyłoby moją reputację. - Mój syn Adrien za rok pójdzie na studia prawnicze. - powiedziała. - Mąż zbytnio nie jest z tego zadowolony, bo chce żeby był modelem. A kiedy przyprowadzi jakąś durną wywłokę do chałupy to sie nie odzywa! W tej chwili szukamy jakiejś dziewczyny dla Adrienka, na pewno ty byś się nadała, kochanie. - Eee... - zaniemówiłam. Nie wiedziałam co dokładnie powiedzieć. Strasznie się rozgadała. - Przykro mi, ale ja nie szukam chłopaka. - Taa, każda tak mówi. - przegryzła wargę z niesmakiem patrząc mi w oczy. - Na przykład ja kiedyś sądziłam, że miłość jest ślepa i głupia. Dopóty Gabryś do mnie nie zarywał. W ogóle po co ja za takiego gbura wyszłam? Bez przerwy jest zajęty, nie pójdzie ze mną kupować potrzebnych rzeczy... - Potrzebnych? Przecież pani ma wszystko. - Nie mów do mnie pani. Wtedy staro się czuję. Jestem Aurore. - No dobrze... Aurore. A więc? Eem, pan Gabriel zajmuje się projektowaniem ubrań? - Na niego możesz mówić nawet ponura deska do prasowania. - prychnęła. - deska która tworzy ubrania. Chociaż utalentowany to on zbytnio nie jest. Gdybyś widziała z bliska jego obcisłe czerwone rurki na jego tyłku...Nie mogę mu wybić z głowy tych spodni, aż wstyd wychodzić z nim na dwór. - Skoro jesteście bogaci, to dlaczego nie widzę tutaj Pikachu? - wymsknęło mi się. - Co?! - zaśmiała się i mnie przytuliła ocierając swoje łzy. - Uwielbiam cię. Chcę się na synową, chodź. Poznasz swojego przyszłego męża. - Proszę pa... Aurore, ja nie... - Cicho. Przestań patrzeć, a dostrzegać, Marinette. Miłość jest ślepa.Mówi ci to doświadczona kobieta, twoja przyszła teściowa. Westchnęłam głośno krzywiąc się. Postanowiłam nie kłócić się z nią, bo nie miałam jakichkolwiek szans na to, aby przyznała mi rację. Ogród wyglądał tak jak myślałam: Ścieżka prowadząca do niego była z kamieni porośniętych mchem. Zachodnią część jego zajęły klomby pełne różnobarwnych kwiatów.Rosły tam w gęstych kępach najróżniejsze – od tych hodowanych przez człowieka, aż po dzikie. Środek tego cudownego miejsca zajęły drewniane ławki ze stolikiem i ogromny kolorowy parasol chroniący przez promieniami słońca. Po bokach postawiono dwie huśtawki. Gdy wchodzi się na teren posesji, można dostrzec tylko jedną. Niedaleko klombu kwiatów, który wyglądał jak piękny dywan, postawiono sprzęt. Na ławce siedział ten blondyn, który przyłapał mnie w kuchni na jedzeniu rogalików z budyniem. Ciekawe co tu robi. Rozejrzałam się i nie dostrzegłam syna Aurore, choć nie miałam pojęcia jak on nawet wyglądał. Kobieta wskazała palcem na zielonookiego. - To jest mój syn, Adrien. Co prawda... - TO-JEST-ADRIEN?!- krzyknęłam na cały głos, aż Nathanael prawie upuścił aparat. - Masz jakiś problem, pusta lalo? - doszedł do mnie czyiś dziewczęcy głos. - Nie na co dzień spotyka się takich przystojniaków. Odwróciłam się. Moim oczom ukazała się dziewczyna średniego wzrostu z zimnymi jak lód oczyma i cerą jak u porcelanowej lalki. Ubrana była w długą, olśniewającą granatową suknię sięgającą jej do kostek. Miała ciemną turkusową podszewkę, a na to warstwę czarnej mgiełki z elementami welurowych wzorów ze srebrną niteczką. Materiałowa wstęga podkreślała jej talię, marszczenia przy dekolcie uwydatniały biust. Dziewczyna wyglądała na szesnaście, bądź siedemnaście lat, gdyby nie mocny makijaż. Zarzuciła swoim blond kucykiem i zatrzepotała rzęsami. - Co miałaś na myśli nazywając mnie pustą lalą? - prychnęłam. - Właśnie nie zdajesz sobie sprawy kto tu dłużej pracuje w tej branży. I to ja będę twoją szefową. To ja najdłużej tu pracuję. Ale jesteś tu nowa, więc dam ci szansę. Jeżeli jeszcze raz mi podskoczysz, nie będziesz mieć pojęcia jakiego wroga sobie narobiłaś. Pani Aurore wytrzeszczyła oczy wraz z resztą pracowników, gdzie zaliczała się jeszcze ta głupia blondynka i przystojny Adrien. - Jak śmiesz... - zaczęła ta nowa. - Moim tatusiem jest... - Dosyć, Chloe. - uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha kobieta. - Marinette Dupain-Cheng ma mocny charakterek. Na pewno lepszy od ciebie. - Ale... - spojrzała na mnie spode łba i chciała na mnie ruszyć gdyby nie fotograf. - ZACZYNAMY SESJE! - krzyknął zdenerwowany. - Jako iż Marinette pracuje tutaj już przeszło dwa lata, weźmie w niej odział jako pierwsza. Proszę się przypatrzeć, jesteście tu nowe. Cheng jest dla was dobrym przykładem. Adrien nieco zmieszany podszedł do mnie z krwistoczerwoną różą w dłoni. - Prosze. - wystawił ją naprzeciw mnie. - Przyda ci się, podkreśli twoje piękno i sukienki. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż tego nie zjesz. - Ha-ha. Bardzo śmieszne. - przewróciłam oczami. - Chodź, blondasku, nim zaburczy mi w brzuchu. Złapałam go za krawat, a jeszcze wcześniej sięgnęłam po różę. Pociągnęłam go na ustalone miejsce. Mężczyzna kazał Nathanaelowi postawić za klombem kwiatów wielkie krzesło (choć mi to wyglądało na tron królewski) Dosłownie tyle wystarczyło, aby zdjęcia były wręcz idealne i realne. Pan Doisneau kazał mi usiąść, a Adrienowi stanąć z boku patrząc na mnie. Wszystko to trwało co najmniej godzinę z małą przerwą kiedy musieli poprawić mi makijaż. Podczas pozowania, gdzie prócz siedzenia miałam udawać że z nim tańczę, szepnął, iż wyglądam jak księżniczka. Trochę mi to schlebiło, że podobam się blondynowi. Kiedy skończyliśmy, niektóre nowe modelki obdarowały nas gromkimi brawami i podskakiwały rozanielone, że być może już zaraz to ona znajdą się na moim miejscu. Nie za bardzo mnie to ucieszyło, bo tym razem po raz pierwszy spodobało mi się bycie modelką. Alya pogratulowała mi udanej sesji. Powiedziała mi po niej, że zadzierała ze mną córka burmistrza, ale nie mam się co bać, bo pan Bourgeois mnie wręcz uwielbia i wywiesza na ścianach wszystkie moje zdjęcia. W pewnym sensie odetchnęłam z ulgą, albo potem mnie to obrzydziło. Co by powiedziała jego żona na to? Potem szatynka wspomniała coś o Nathanaelu, który podobno zaczął mnie szkicować. Pomyślała, że poda mu mój numer telefonu. Ten bardzo się ucieszył, jednak ja nie miałam nastroju do spotkań towarzyskich z rudzielcami. - Marinette. - powiedziała mama Adriena. - Każę Gabrielowi szyć suknię ślubną. A teraz chodź, powiedziałam pracownicom, że to ja cię oprowadzę po naszym domu. I tak właśnie zaczęła się moja przygoda z Agrestami... 02. Rozbite myśli Witaj Panie Księżycu. '' ''Dlaczego świecisz tej nocy tak słabo? Czy gwiazdy coś złego ci zrobiły? '' Choć są od ciebie mniejsze? '' Powiedz mi. '' '' Pośpiewam z nimi do ciebie. '' ''Czy się uśmiechniesz? = Omijaliśmy sporo pięknych obrazów. Niektóre dzieła przedstawiały ludzi nawet sprzed drugiej wojny światowej. Wyglądały na bardzo drogie, malarz musiał mieć spore wymagania, aby coś takiego namalować. Podłoga pode mną dziwnie lśniła, jakby była przemyta ponad dwadzieścia razy, a ściany były o połowę ode mnie wyższe. Kolumny mnie przerastały, rzeźby przedstawiające kupidynów mierzyły we mnie swoimi łukami. Czułam na sobie ich wzrok, ale nie taki jak Aurore, która cały czas mruczała pod nosem, że zostanę żoną jej syna, bez względu na wszytko. - Marinette, opowiedz mi coś o sobie. - zaczęła Aurore wskazując palcem na jej obraz rodzinny. - To dzięki twojemu mężowi zakochałam się w projektowaniu. - odparłam z przekąsem. - Podsumowując: Chciałabym zostać sławną projektantką. - Hmm... - zamyśliła się. - Założę się kochanie, że ty masz większy talent od niego. A kim są twoi rodzice? - Piekarzami. - odpowiedziałam posłusznie i spojrzałam na jej twarz. Wcale nie była zdziwiona, ani zła. - Ech ten Adrien. - przewróciła oczami. - A mówił, że to ty zjadłaś te rogaliki. Nie mogłabyś, przecież chyba cały czas je wpieprzasz? Aurore Agreste przeklina, a niech to. Adrien poskarżył na mnie, zobaczy się, jak na niego zwalę, że to on je pochłonął. - Oczywiście. Ja tylko zwiedzałam kuchnię, to on jadł. Przyłapałam go na tym. - spróbowałam się nie zaśmiać, ale myśl o słodkiej zemście, jest zbyt rozweselająca. - A tak kusiły mnie te rogaliki! Dostanie szlaban! Jak ja mu zaraz... - Niepotrzebnie, mogę ci za niedługo przynieść takich więcej. Kiedy mama blondyna skończyła oprowadzać, zaprosiła mnie na kolację. Powiedziała, iż nie chce słyszeć odmowy bo bardzo mnie polubiła i wie, że w przyszłości zgramy dobry zespół i będziemy sobie bliskie. Nie umiem przeczyć, że Aurore jest sympatyczna, mimo iż zachowuje się bardziej jak nastolatka, a jej figury pozazdrościłaby nie jedna. Tak więc zgodziłam się, ale na następny dzień, bo dzisiaj jestem zajęta i muszę pomóc rodzicom w piekarni. Przebrałam się w luźne ubrania w jednym z pokoi. Kiedy tylko wychodziłam, Adrien wciąż był męczony przez fotografa i modelki, które kłóciły się która następna znajdzie się obok niego. Nie ukrywam, iż mu współczułam. Nie ma żadnych kolegów, którzy chcieliby zająć jego miejsce. Jednak uratowała go ulewa, która zaczęła się od razu, gdy wyszłam z apartamentu Agrestów. Magia, Adrien. Nie ma za co. Wszyscy rzucili się biegiem pod dach, jednak każda dziewczyna, która jeszcze nie pozowała przeklinała na cały głos, że ma pecha, a ja już jestem po sesji z chłopakiem. Jutro także bądź pojutrze pokażą mi najlepsze zdjęcia. Znajdą się one w gazetach, które wykupią Paryżanie. Zarzuciłam na głowę kaptur i uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha ruszyłam przed siebie. Do moich uszu doszły krzyki Aurore. Mówiła coś w stylu: ADRIEN! BIEGNIJ DO NIEJ, BO INACZEJ DOSTANIESZ SZLABAN! JUŻ! Nie chciałam się odwracać. Gdy znalazłam się przy bramie, ktoś dotknął mojego ramienia. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz taki jak przedtem w kuchni. Przyjemny. Gdy tylko podniosłam wzrok, zauważyłam parasolkę nad głową zielonookiego. Deszczówka spływała po materiale nie mocząc przy tym chłopaka. Wkrótce zaczęło grzmieć, a my jednocześnie spojrzeliśmy na brzydkie, idące parami czarne chmury przemieszczające się wolnym tempem do przodu. - Wiesz co, chyba cię odwiozę. - odparł. - Nie pozwolę... - Nie, dziękuję. - przerwałam mu. - Parasolka wystarczy. - Będzie burza, nie puszczę cię Marinette. Wyjadę samochodem a ty powiesz mi gdzie mieszkasz. - Żeby mnie zgwałcić? - zapytałam drocząc się z nim. Adrien się zaśmiał. - Proszę, parasol wystarczy. Dziękuję. - Szczerze? - przegryzł dolną wargę. - Moja mama mi tego nie przepuści, więc bądź tak dobra i daj się odwieźć. Przy okazji pójdę do piekarni i kupię rogaliki. - Czyli w sumie nie wykorzystasz dużo paliwa, bo piekarnia to mój drugi dom. - przyznałam się ze skruchą i odebrałam mu parasol. - Dziękuję jeszcze raz. Ruszyłam przed siebie nie zważając na chłopaka, który stał nieruchomo przypatrując mi się ze zdumieniem. Chociaż nie, on nie patrzył na mnie. Patrzył przed siebie. - MARINETTE UWAŻAJ! - rzucił się na mnie. Już miałam go opierniczać, że nie ładnie przewracać dziewczyny i to jeszcze w kałuże, chociaż w sumie to ja na nim wylądowałam, więc ochroniło mnie to przez wodą, kiedy zauważyłam rozpędzony samochód, który zamienił się już w czarną plamę. - Cholera jasna! Ałć! Myślałam, że to ,,ałć" wynikło z tego, że coś sobie skręcił i nie będę musiała mieć podwózki, tylko się przespaceruję. Ale on nie zwijał się z bólu, to ja powinnam. Moja noga była cała we krwi, co dziwne trochę już zaschła i wyglądała okropnie. Dopiero gdy nią poruszyłam, myślałam że zaraz zemdleję. Zacisnęłam zęby i próbowałam nie uronić zbędnych łez, które nazbierały mi się i chciały lać się strumieniem po policzkach. Gdy próbowałam wstać, jęknęłam cicho. Adrien napiął mięśnie i ostrożnie mnie podniósł, po czym począł ku garażowi w którym znajdowało się jego czarne audi. - Teraz nie przeczysz. - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, aby podtrzymać mnie na duchu. - Źle wyglądasz. Czy twoi rodzice są w domu? - Nie, miałam dzisiaj piec, ale nic z tego nie będzie. - westchnęłam, a po moim policzku spłynęła łza. Na szczęście nie musiał postawiać mnie na ziemi. Garaż sam się otworzył. Aurore wiwatowała synowi, a jej mąż wyjrzał zza okna badając sprawę. Modelki chciały na mnie zaszarżować, ale Nathanael wraz z fotografem mieli wszystko pod kontrolą. Jedynie czerwonowłosy i dziewczyny chcieli mnie zabić. - Dlaczego na mnie tak łypią groźnie? - zapytałam zdezorientowana, gdy blondyn położył mnie na przednim siedzeniu. Po raz kolejny jęknęłam. - Przepraszam. - wymamrotał. - Może dlatego że właśnie cię uratowałem? Chociaż ten rudy... Chyba mu się podobasz. - Wiem. - potaknęłam. - Podobno mnie szkicował. Tak Alya mówiła. - Alya? Przyjaźnie się z jej chłopakiem, Ninem. W końcu nastała grobowa cisza, zaczęłam się dlatego zastanawiać kim mógł być ten szalony kierowca, który nawet nie zdołał się zatrzymać, wcisnąć hamulec. Ale ja tu też ponoszę winę, stanęłam na środku jezdni będąc pewna, że jestem bezpieczna. Ale człowiek nigdy nie powinien się tak czuć, zawsze stanie mu coś na drodze, tym razem było na odwrót. To ja byłam przeszkodą. Gdyby nie Adrien, nie byłoby mnie tu, tylko leżałabym jak zgnieciony placek na środku drogi. - Czy... Widziałeś tego mężczyznę? - Nie dużo, ale pamiętam, że miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę i wyglądał na staruszka...- zaciął się. - Na samochodzie była tabliczka z napisem; żółwik Summy czy jakoś tak. Omal nie parsknęłam śmiechem. Staruszki w tym wieku ostatnio za bardzo szaleją. Gdy włożył i przekręcił kluczyki do stacyjki, samochód dał znać, że działa. Przez całą drogę wypytywał o moje samopoczucie. Trochę mnie to irytowało, ale na pewno wolałam te pytania od nieprzyjemnej i niebezpiecznej jazdy. - Zdążyłeś jeszcze z którąś pozować? - spojrzałam na niego. Z jego twarzy można było tylko wyczytać skupienie. - Z dziewczyną? Tak. - przyłapał mnie na wpatrywaniu się w niego. Moje policzki zaczęły płonąć. - Rzadko jeżdżę po Paryżu, ale na szczęście wiem gdzie znajduje się piekarnia. - Z którą pozowałeś? - zaczęłam drążyć temat. - Z Rose i ym... jak ona miała na imię... Juleką. Tak, właśnie. - odwrócił wzrok. - Nieźle nagadałaś Chloe. - pochwalił mnie. - Chyba cię to nie obrazi, jeśli powiem, że jesteś... taka inna. - Inna w jakim sensie? - Uparta, władcza i słodka. - uniósł jedną brew. - I żarłoczna. - E-Ej! - zachlipałam. - J-Ja nie j-jestem żarłokiem! Powiedział, że jestem słodka! Czekajcie... Od kiedy ja się jąkam? - Marinette, nie dziw się że jest taka Chloe. - powiedział. - Ona... Przeżywa trudne chwile. Więc jeśli cię w jakiś sposób obrazi, bądź spróbuje cie sprowokować, nie daj się. Jej matka... - w jego oczach dostrzegłam ból. - Z resztą moja też... One wyjechały, słuch o nich zaginął. Dopiero dwa lata temu po raz kolejny ją zobaczyłem. Ale jej przyjaciółka, Callie... Ona podobno zmarła. - Rozumiem. - mruknęłam. - Wiesz co w tobie doceniam? - spojrzał na mnie po raz kolejny. - Że nie mówisz, że będzie dobrze. Że ci przykro. Te zdania ludzie mają wyryte na pamięć i są fałszywe. Nie potrafią oni pocieszać we właściwy sposób, a mama... Cóż. Ona jeszcze nie nadrobiła tych dwóch straconych lat. - zmarszczył czoło. - Przepraszam. Jestem nudny, nie potrafię cię rozweselić. Ale przykro mi, że humor odziedziczyłem po ojcu. - Ni-Nic nie szkodzi, Adrien. - wydukałam. Gdy byliśmy na miejscu, blondyn przeczesał palcami swoje włosy i otworzył mi drzwi nie czekając na moją reakcję. Znowu wziął mnie na ręce, a ja zatopiłam swoją twarz w jego kurtce wdychając mocne, męskie perfumy. BOŻE. ZE MNĄ JEST NA PRAWDĘ ŹLE. JA GO WĄCHAM. - Ale jesteś lekka. - chciał mną podrzucić, ale krzyknęłam przypominając, że jestem ranna. - To co... Masz kluczyki? - Yhy. - kiwnęłam głową. - Czekaj, gdzieś mam. Pomacałam każdą kieszeń z obawą, że być może je zgubiłam, jednak odetchnęłam z ulgą czując w jednej nierówność. Chłopak trochę przykucnął, aby moja dłoń sięgnęła zamku, bo przecież dwoma rękami mnie trzymał, więc nie mógł jeszcze otworzyć drzwi. Gdy byłam już w domu, położył mnie na kanapie i się uśmiechnął szelmowsko. - Lekarz niepotrzebny. - postawił diagnozę - Skręcona kostka, parę drobnych zadrapań. Wystarczy woda utleniona, bandaże i jakieś maści na bóle. Gdzie to wszystko trzymasz? Wybałuszyłam na niego oczy. Skąd on to wszystko wiedział? - Em, poradzę sobie. Naprawdę. - puściłam do niego oczko wciąż nie dowierzając. - Serio? To wstań. - ponaglił mnie ruchem jednej ręki, abym ruszyła się z kanapy. - Okej... Dobra, nie. - przyznałam mu rację. Pogorszyłabym swój stan. - No więc? - klasnął w dłonie. - Gdzie masz to wszystko nieszczęśniku? - Kuchnia. Szafka po prawej... chyba. - nie miałam pojęcia czy nie zmienili miejsca tych wszystkich leków. Nim się obejrzałam, pana doktora już nie było. Zniknął w jednym z pomieszczeń. Chyba dosyć usatysfakcjonowało go, iż zaraz będzie opatrywać mi nogę. Zastanowiło mnie co robi po za życiem modela. Czy ma swoje, gdzie może robić co chce. MARINETTE! Dlaczego się tym interesujesz? Usłyszałam głośne szelesty, a potem dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Wolę nie wiedzieć co tam się stało... Po chwili wrócił z rogalikiem w buzi i wszystkim co potrzebne, aby moja noga choć trochę wyglądała przyswoicie. A więc tak mi się odpłaca. Demolowanie kuchni za demolowanie. - Kurcze! - krzyknął. - One faktycznie są pyszne! Ale wiesz co? Pozostanę przy croissantach. Kto je robi w tej piekarni? - Ja. - odpowiedziałam. - Może nie jestem jakimś mistrzem ale... - I do tego taka skromna. - mówił z jedzeniem w buzi. Wkrótce zabrał się do opatrywania mnie. - Wszyscy mi mówili, że jesteś zupełnie inna. Nawijali o twojej gorszej wersji. - Co? - zdziwiłam się. - Kto tak o mnie mówił? - Tajne. - zaśmiał się. - W sumie dobrze, że tak mi powiedzieli. Nie chodzi tu o mamę, ona przeczuwała, że jesteś super. Po prostu... mogłem cię odkryć, bliżej poznać. I nic dalej o tobie nie wiem. Jedyną informacją jest to, że masz rodziców, którzy są piekarzami i że jesteś modelką. No i że umiesz piec. Wiesz o mnie więcej. Bardzo się rozgadałem, to akurat mam po matce. - AŁ! TO PIECZE ADRIEN! - zawyłam z bólu. - No... To fakt, jesteś gadułą. Ale dodaje ci to uroku. - Chcę cię poznać. - powiedział po chwili. - Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? Wybuchłam śmiechem. - Żartujesz, to już przesada. Blondyn wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Nie, nie żartuję. Powiedz, chcę wiedzieć. - Biały. Jest czysty. Gdy zaatakuje go jakaś inna barwa, zmieni się natychmiastowo. - gdy tylko spojrzałam na kostkę, już była w bandażach. - Dziękuję. - Nie ma sprawy. - sięgnął po moją dłoń i ją musnął wargami. - Jakie masz zainteresowania? - Uwielbiam projektować. - Mhm. - zamyślił się. - To tak jak mój ojciec. - Stało się coś? - Może... Ale nie chcę o nim gadać... To sprawia mi wiele bólu, kiedyś to może zrozumiesz. - J-Ja już to rozumiem. - uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Jeśli człowiek chce, to zrozumie wszystko. - W tobie jest coś... - podrapał się po karku. - I nie potrafię tego rozgryźć. - Przyniesiesz mi wody? - zapytałam, kiedy ten główkował nade mną. - Tak, oczywiście. - i znowu zniknął. Kiedy znalazł się prawie tusz obok mnie z kubkiem w ręku, poślizgnął się gwałtownie, a szklanka wylądowała na podłodze z głośnym; TRZASK! Adrien! Ty niezdaro! Woda wylała się nam obu na ubrania. Musiałam wyglądać jak przemoknięta kaczka. Mało tego. Blondyn na mnie upadł. Na szczęście nie trafił w kostkę. Nie chciał ze mnie zejść! Idiota! Byłam tak zajęta zwalaniem go z kanapy, że nie zauważyliśmy obydwoje, że w progu drzwi stoją moi rodzice. Kiedy tylko zrozumiałam, że chłopak jest za silny i nie dam mu rady, westchnęłam i spojrzałam w bok. Tato upuścił siatkę gdzie znajdowały się zakupy, a mama omal nie zemdlała, gdyby nie mąż który ją podtrzymywał jednocześnie otwierając szeroko przy tym buzię. - NARESZCIE! MOI KOCHANI! NIECH NO WAS UŚCISKAM! - SABINE! NIE STRASZ DZIECI! A MOŻE BYLI W TRAKCIE PRODUKOWANIA NAM WNUKÓW? - A NO TAK. - zrobiła przepraszającą minę. - PRZEPRASZAM KOCHANI! - Mamo, tato... - chciało mi się ryczeć. - Możecie tak... - Cicho, Marinette. - upomniał mnie model. - Twoi rodzice są zarąbiści! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- No i witam! Od razu informuję, iż moje opowiadanie nie jest plagiatem, gdyż być może ktoś znalazłby to samo na wattpadzie i mi to zasugerował. Otóż jest to moje opowiadanie i nie chcę zbędnych kłótni :D Komentarz? ^^ *Błędy są powodowane autokorektą* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania